


only you know the way that I break

by trusteachother



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: The first time her fingers touch his skin is almost unintentional.





	only you know the way that I break

**Author's Note:**

> after months of not writing anything, this happened last night. it's also the first time i'm writing for the mcu and my knowledge is so basic it hurts so it's nothing specific. takes place after black panther and before infinity war. title from idon'twannabeyou by billie eilish

* * *

The first time her fingers touch his skin is almost unintentional.

 

Well, it's not _the_ first time. She has touched him before, of course, with the purpose of healing his wounds.

 

His psychological ones, though, required something that vibranium could never truly satisfy.

 

So she sits with him regularly now and just listens. Sometimes he tells her about the village's children's antics or asks her questions about her culture. Others, he speaks of Steve Rogers, the World War, a red book. Some days he barely makes it out of the tent, some others he can walk for miles.

 

(Those are Shuri's favourite days)

 

That day they are so far from where he rests that she can begin to feel the sharp cold from M'Baku's near lands.

 

A cold she despises, a cold that causes her skin to cover in goosebumps and her body to shiver.

 

Bucky stands by her but he seems so unaffected, like he can barely feel the crispy air that they're breathing.

 

So perhaps it's  _that_ what makes her hand act completely foreign and grab the man by the forearm. The idea that he may become numb again and then suffer so much from it. It lasts a few seconds and the air becomes suddenly warm once again.

 

"Maybe we should go back," she suggests, voice trembling. "My brother must be worried."

 

His concerned look is fleeting, but it's there.

 

"I'll keep telling you 'bout my dreams later then, Princess."

 

She would bow mockingly if it were T'Challa but the tightness in her stomach isn't letting her head work properly.

 

It's his turn then, it seems, to touch her. His fingers brush against hers softly and it could be blamed on the fact that they're moving, but they slightly turn and Shuri's certain, for a second, he'll end up holding her hand.

 

He doesn't of course. He just keeps on talking, unusually chipper.


End file.
